Alice's Story
by Alicecullen1997
Summary: Alice is getting bullied and theres no-one there that likes her or wants to help her. Thats what she thinks. Rubbish at summery but the story should be good. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Great. Once again I was stuck in this locker. I hated the 'popular crew'. Made up of Bella Swan who did anything to make my life hell, her boyfriend Edward Mason. His brother Emmett McCarty who was the football jock. Then we had the twins, Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They should change their name to hell. Thats all they did. Make my life hell. I never did anything to them but I seemed to be they're main target. I didn't have any brothers or sisters to stand up for me. I didn't really have any friends either. I spent most days on the edge of the field (far away from the football pitch) eating alone and reading. I hated this school and couldn't wait to graduate. I spent most my time talking to myself. People usually avoided me because I wasn't the nicest looking person around. Alice Cullen was the geek. Glasses and bad acne. Short and mad hair. Good at biology and chemistry, maths, English and I also spoke fluent French. The only thing I couldn't face up to is Gym. I was un co-ordinated and couldn't play any type of games. I tripped over my own feet. This is when other people weren't tripping me up.

Finally the locker is opening. Hopefully this will be my knight in shining armour. No. It happened to be Emmett McCarty in tin foil. No joke. He picked me up at ease and stuffed me in a smaller locker. I spent 2 hours there. The whole of gym and lunch, The only way how I got out is that the coach heard banging at the start of 5th period and let me out. By this time I was in tears and got sent to the nurse because I wasn't up to facing them in Trig. They would just get everyone to point and laugh.

By the bell I as out because the nurse felt sorry for me and sent me out early. I ran to my car so I couldn't be cornered and knocked out by Rosalie and Bella again. I tripped on the way and heard a few laughs. I just felt like bursting into tears. But I had to show them that I wasn't bothered. They might leave me alone then. Who am I kidding? Of course they won't, they'll just step it up a knoch until they see me cry.

My parents were well known and loved throughout the town. Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his loving wife Esme. They were both beautiful. I don't see how they could of got me. And to have a 15 year old daughter. That made the town talk. Esme only looked about 25 and Carlisle looked about 30. Everyone said that they had adopted me. Because I was too ugly to come from them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to make my point clear. I'm not going to update unless I get 4 reviews. Thanks To EsmeCullen1997, RosalieHale1997 and EmilyVampireMad22. Appreciate it.**

Dear Diary,

'Shit. I am home alone for the night and everyone knew. I guess my house is going to get burgled tonight. I'll probably get my clothes burnt and my glasses broke.

I didn't want to be this kid anymore. I wish mum would help me. Wish she could make me feel better, and look better. I was covered in bruises and spots. I needed help. I might have some friends if I looked better.'

I looked up and the clock on my bedside table flashed 00:24. I was in deep trouble if my parents came home early, I would be in deep trouble. But I knew that mum and dad trusted me. They won't be home until tomorrow afternoon.

I obviously fell asleep soon after and got rudely awakened by my 6am alarm. I HATE school! Whoever invented it deserves to die. Again. I want to be home schooled by mum said that it was the wrong thing to do because it 'would ruin my social life'. Newsflash mum. I don't have a social life.

Ugh I need some new Cd's. The ones in my car are old. I'm going to go to the music store after school, I **NEED ** some new music.

Great. The bain of my life happens to be parked in my space. Ugh, I can't be bothered anymore.

'Oi Whatsyourface Uhh Cullen'

I turned to see Isabella and Rosalie. I didn't want to talk to them so I carried on walking...

And met the floor with my face. I swear one day I will fucking kill them. When I got up I put my hand to my face and met with the cool blood running from where I had cut my eyebrow open.

'You know you two are the ice queens of the school. Might look cool but all ice, no brain and no heart' I replied sourly. Wrong thing to say. Shit. I need to get out of here.

I knew I had Biology first so I ran as fast as I could. And met the floor twice. By the time I got there I was in tears.

Oh fucking hell. Everyone had taken a seat. There was two left and Jasper Hale was yet to come. This was going to be interesting.

'Urm, Sir?' I said while slowly putting my snow white hand up.

'Alice? Whats wrong?' Mr Baker replied to my question

'I don't feel very well can I go to the nurse?'

'Yes, sure, you have to catch up after the lesson though'

With that I walked out the room and came face to face with the one and only Jasper Hale...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait but I just didn't know what to write and I had school (unfortunately) So heres Chapter 3**

I couldn't stop stuttering. "uhh umm"

"Its alright darlin don't worry"

Did I just hear right? Jasper Hale just called me darling? Wow. It MUST be opposite day.

I never noticed his southern accent before. I suppose its cause all I have ever heard him do is laugh at my misfortunes. At least he didn't knock me out like his sister and his 'friend' did.

"Wow is Alice Cullen skipping class?" He said as he raised his perfect eyebrow at me.

"Urm" I started trying not to cry with embarrassment "I don't feel too good" I said and started wondering down the corridor. I swear I heard a mumbled sorry. But I was too busy thinking about things to completely understand what he said.

I ran as fast as I could to my car. Mum and dad are going to go mental but I can't go through school with blood down my face. Rosalie and Isabella always stand outside the toilets, even through school hours.

The most horrible thing they did was the fact that they put an '**Out Of Order' **sign on the girls toilets. They were sat in the corner laughing while everyone panicked. They had heart and brains of ice.

I have to admit Jasper and Emmett weren't actually that bad. They never actually got involved. They just stood on the sidelines, laughing occasionally just to fit in.

They even held Isabella and Rosalie back once. They were kicking the shit out of me and they said thats enough and led them back to their cars.

Although, I'm not sure who it was but someone even helped me to the nurse. They knocked on her door and ran away. I suppose it helped me though. They didn't just leave me in the middle of the pavement and let me bleed. They **actually **helped.

I'd like to think they were actually good inside. But I don't think I will ever see that.

I need to go somewhere where my parents won't find me.

The music store.

I got into my Toyota Prius (because my parents were going Eco-friendly) and drove about 3 times over the speed limit down to Port Angeles.

At least no-one will find me here. I noticed that there was a familiar car out the front but I didn't take any notice to it. Maybe someone had the same car as someone at school? To be honest I didn't actually care.

Okay. So I was looking for All Time Low's CD and Nickleback. They were awesome and did songs about everything that was important in life.

I think I'll go to nickelback first.

Ugh. Someone had to walk into me

"Way to go twat"

"watch who your talking to" A burly voice nearly shouted at me.

Oh shit. I just called Emmett McCarty a twat.

"I'm sorry. Really sorry. Sorry sorry sorry!" the hot tears were spilling over my eyes and I was covering my head knowing that he was going to punch me.

I stood waiting for the impact.

"Woah. I'm not going to hurt you."

**Authors Note**

**Well All time low is my favorite band and nickelback is my friends. Sorry for the long wait but i'll try to update my stories more often**

**AliceCullen1997 x**


	4. Remember

**I've edited this one too. Hope this is better and I changed quite a lot of it. **

**Chapter 4**

"I'm sorry?" I said slowly with in a state of confusion.

"No need to be, If anything I'm the one who needs to be apologizing" He said with a wide grin on his face.

"Uh. Yeah you should but thats not going to change anything from all the years of tormenting you have given me?"

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't want to lose Rose. She would abandon me if she found out about today, she thinks I'm at a big football practice."

Okay. This was weird. I was having a heart to heart with Emmett McCarty.

"Didn't it ever occur to you that 'Rose' might be bad for you. I mean I bet you never skipped school before you came here?"

He had that apologetic look on his face.

"No... Its my decision. Really. Hrm." He started stuttering and looked deep in thought.

"I'm sorry. Thats a touchy subject. I'll go buy these then I'll go" I muttered.

"No. Please. Don't. I need a way to apologize. Urm. Here" He thrusted a $20 note at me. "This should cover the cost of your Cd's"

He scratched his head with a confused look on his face

"i know its not much but I suppose its a start. I hate what they've done to you. You would be shit loads more confident if Bells and Rose hadn't started bullying you."

I couldn't say anything because I knew it was true. He was just silent. He then walked out of the shop and straight into his car. Literally. I did let out a little giggle but not loud enough for him to hear.

I looked at the $20 note in my hand and looked at it as a sort of treaty with Emmett.

I looked at my phone and it was 2:47. It would take me about half hour to get home at the normal (and legal) speed limit.

I sat in my Toyota and sat there fir 5 minutes just going through everything that had happened.

I shoved in my all time low CD and started driving.

I used to be friends with Emmett. My mum and his mum were the best of friends and we were actually quite close when we were little. I miss the old days.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days_

Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs

This describes the old days. I wish it could be like that again. I wish Rosalie had never come into my life, and defiantly not Isabella. She thinks she intimidates me, But she doesn't. If anything she scares me.

_Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in  
Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me _

I wish Emmett was never with Rosalie. Shes evil. Shes like poison spreading to everybody. Turning them then slowly killing them from the inside. I'm trying to find out who she actually is.

I'm not normal. I keep thinking about all these things and the thing that keeps popping up is how nice Emmett and Jasper are to me.

Although it could be the fact that they are getting all the inside stuff and passing it onto 'Bella' and 'Rose' so they have evidence to tease me about which is actually true.

I didn't realize how fast I had driven home until I turned up at my gates. I switched off my radio and put the Cd's back into the case. The gates opened silently and I parked my Prius onto our driveway.

I put the keys in the lock and turned them silently, the big wood door creaked open.

Then the silence came...


	5. Not The Best Of Days

Well I needed to edit this because I read back through this and some of it just doesn't suit their characters. Hope this is better :)

**Chapter 5 **

"Alice can you come in here please me and your dad need to talk to you" My mum said in her soft tone but this was with a worried undertone.

I tried to be quite when I came in. Obviously not quiet enough. I was in deep shit with dad. Mum might be a bit easier. If I'm completely honest shes a bit of a pushover. She loves me too much and after her ex-husband she won't lay a finger or shout at anyone

"Whoa whats wrong mum?" I said as innocently as possible.

"Can you please tell us why you skipped school. They called me and your father saying you didn't turn up?" She said trying to hold back the tears

"I didn't feel too good mum. I knew you and dad were at work so I went to Jane and Aro's. They looked after me well. I just came home after I knew you would be home. Sorry I should of told you"

"Well at least we know you were safe. Oh and Ali you have to go and get changed."

"Mum. What for?"

I dread to think what she has planned now. When she plans stuff its usually at the wrong place and they get very drunk.

"I forgot to tell you. The Hales are coming over for dinner. Go have a shower and get changed. You have 2 hours. Behave."

"What... The... Hell?" I said as the anger built up inside.

"The Hales are our friends and you should get on well with their children. They're about your age you know. Both twins. A girl and a boy".

I nodded my head keeping my eyes fixed to the sparkles in the marble floor.

I stomped up to my room and threw my clothes onto the floor before getting into the shower. Ugh. I hated mum and dad being friends with EVERYONE! Why can't they hate people?

My worries usually wash away with the water in the shower but this problem will not go away in a flash.

I jumped out the shower with my hair dripping wet. I flew into my walk in wardrobe and looked at my best dinner clothes. I may be a geek but I know A LOT about fashion.

I finally decided on a green silk shirt and a white ruffled skirt. I paired it with a black waist belt and black ballerina shoes.

"Alice dear, our guests are here. Come down soon." Mum said in her 'innocent' tone. That kind of tone that all parents do when they're around other people.

I had to do my hair first and I took as long as possible doing it. I did short blasts with the hair dryer then decided to straighten it. My hair was worse than normal today.

"Its okay hair. I don't mind you going the opposite way than the way I want" I muttered to myself. I then heard my fathers muffled laugh.

"DAD BUGGER OFF"

The laughing stopped then, and I heard the stamping of his shoes down the hall.

I took one final look in the mirror and took as long as possible to get down the hall and the stairs...

Only to be met by Jaspers smiling face and Rosalie's scowl.


End file.
